HEY! y nosotros qué!
by Aramil's Queen
Summary: Un lokura con HHr, DG, HD, etc xD... y todo lo q se me venga en gana... no, no es un reality show, es la queja de los personajes de harry potter... ellos se enteran de lo que pasa en nuestro mundo! R
1. Intro

**INTRODACCHION  
**(xD)

Bueno bueno, desde hace tiempo tengo una idea como esta y ahora veo una oportunidad como esta para sacar esta historia a la luz.

Para que no se pierdan mucho:

- Tomo a los personajes del libro y los expongo como si fueran independientes. (una explicación algo amorfa, pero será cuestión de leer para entender)

- Me incluyo, primerocomouna voz y luego tomare forma ... xD

- Incluiré a diferentes tipos de shippers y sus posibles reacciones (no es que intente ser psicóloga, pero he visto demasiado en algunos foros)

- Incluyo temas del mundo real, como los actores o la reciente "salida del closet" de Dan R. con esa obra teatral del caballito blanco jeje.

Para no caer en errores, ni en reclamos de shippers que seran claramente aludidos (siempre con respeto) antes quiero decir que: esta historia está enteramente desde mi punto de vista, **con base** en lo que **J.K Rowling** narra a lo largo de sus 6 libros. Así que no esperen que Harry y Hermione tendran un romance en esta hisoria... de hecho sí, lo tendrán... pero uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar por mi mente (risa maléfica). Tampoco esperen a Draco saldrá con Ginny... aunque, claro! cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Les haré una cita! ... y ni sueñen que me rebajaré a un Harry/Draco... mmm.. aunque no es tan malo incursionar en ese mundo... See, creo que podría lidiar con ello, al menos durante un par de párrafos.

Y antes de dar paso al primer capítulo de esta hilarante historia... debo ir con el popular y famoso "disclaimer"

**Los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora y a la casa productora que lo lleva a las pantallas (W.B.). Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, con la más pura intención de desarrollar mi literata interior (lol) y de entretener sanamente a quienes deseen leer la siguiente historia.**

Si no te caí bien, sería bueno que te des una vuelta por mi perfil, para que sepas un poquito cómo soy y qué pienso (ojo, no pongo datos cómo qué música escucho o qué mascotas tengo) y así termines de odiarme completamente n.n, ... o a lo mejor sucede el efecto contrario?? 0.o...

Pero si de porrazo sentiste que hacemos química xD y quieres saber de qué se trata esta locura, no tienes más que ir al primer chapter!!

:D

_signed by_  
The **Aramil's Queen**


	2. Como una marioneta

**COMO UNA MARIONETA**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la 12 de Grimmauld Place, ninguno hablaba, sólo tenían un gesto de preocupación en sus rostros, viendo a la madera consumirse lentamente en la chimenea. Se acercaba navidad y Harry por primera vez decidió que Hogwarts no era el lugar donde quería pasar la nochebuena, sino en la casa que algún día fue de su padrino y que ahora es el cuartel de la órden del fénix. Muy seguro de sí y resuelto a abandonar Hogwarts para ir en busca de los horrocruxes, había traído consigo la totalidad de sus pertenencias. Era triste despedirse del colegio que fue su hogar por tantos años, pero la hora había llegado.

De pronto, la paz y el silencio se vieron interrumpidos por la abrupta intervención de un rostro en la chimenea.

- Papá - exclamó Ron al ver la cabeza de su padre entre las llamas de la chimenea

- Chicos, buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción. Harry, Molly insiste en que vengas mañana a la cena de la familia, y de paso invitas a Tonks y a Lupin. Por supuesto que tu también estás invitada Hermione. Ron si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, pero antes Bill quiere intercambiar unas palabras contigo. Será mejor que te apures. - le dio una mirada significativa y luego su rostro desapareció.

- Creo que no me podré librar de esta - dijo Harry con sus ojos hundidos en el fuego. La idea de una última cena para luego marcharse no era muy motivante. Pero por otro lado, no podía irse con la carga de haber despreciado una cena con su familia favorita, sobre todo si la invitación venía de quien se portó como una madre para él durante sus años en Hogwarts.

- No sé si pueda regresar a dormir - dijo Ron mientras se incorporaba y cogía algo de polvos flu - Pero de todas maneras, espero que no rechaces la invitación de mis padres.

Harry no respondió, sólo hizo un movimiento torpe de cabeza. Ron echó los polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareció por ella.

Hermione vio al pelirrojo desaparecer entre las llamas, y luego volvió su cabeza hacia Harry, éste seguía sin estar presente.

- Harry - lo llamó suavemente.

Harry pareció despertar de su somnolencia y volteó a verla. Su cuerpo estaba en un ligero vaivén.

- Decías? - le respondió algo ditraído, ella sonrió levemente.

- Iremos a la madriguera verdad?

- No lo sé - respondió Harry no convencido de su respuesta - Supongo que tendré que ir

- Temes despedirte?

- No lo sé - volvió a responder - No lo sé...

- Me refiero a Ginny - dijo Hermione con un tono significativo.

El vaivén de Harry se detuvo, y pareció despertar totalmente de su somnolencia, volvió enteramente su rostro a Hermione y sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Es obvio - continuó ella - que aún te afecta haber terminado tu relación con ella, lo puedo notar. Es más, acabas de demostrármelo ahora mismo.

Harry no sabía que decir, odiaba sentirse descubierto.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.

- Pero es algo que debes superar, si no deseas ponerla en peligro. Y lo harás mañana, en esa cena. Es la oportunidad perfecta para definir bien tu posición frente a ella. Aún no puedes bloquear tu mente, podrían leerla y saber sobre Ginny, no querrás que la usen contra ti.

Harry asintió levemente mientras miraba el fuego y empezaba a cuestionar y analizarse él mismo. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había ubicado frente a él. Harry levantó su mirada y se cruzó con la de ella.

- Deberías ordenar bien tus pensamientos - le dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse a él - No crees que si de verdad amas a alguien harías lo posible por estar a su lado en vez de dejarlo ir, bajo el pretexto de protegerlo?

Harry miraba a Hermione mientras sus ojos se acercaban a los de él. Cada vez la sentía más cerca. Hermione se dirigía Harry con la intención de besarlo.

- Wowowowowo que?.. QUE? - Harry empujó fallidamente a Hermione, ya que élla se había separado ni bien escuchó que se estaba escribiendo algo de beso con él.

- Estás loca? - reclamó Hermione a la autora - Cómo se te ocurre que lo besaré? No te ofendas Harry, te quiero y te estimo, pero no como para besarte.

- No te preocupes, siento exactamente lo mismo que tu - le dijo en tono reconfortante.

- Y además que cláse de diálogo es ese? - reclamaba Hermione - Yo NUNCA diría algo así! Lo ves al pobre? No necesita que yo le diga todo eso!

_Oigan, Oigan, sólo quería darle a cierto público algo sobre qué alegrarse, no fue mi intención ofenderles._

- Cierto público? - preguntó Hermione - Acaso existe un cierto público que desea que Harry y yo nos besemos?

_Exacto, debo decirles que yo no formo parte de eso, pero bueno, ya sabes, un poquito para todos... ah! y no solo quieren de ustedes un beso sino también... mmm.. no, creo que omitiré esa parte, no creo que quieras escucharlo, digamos que es un poco adulto._

- Merlín! que no es posible! - dijo Hermione exaltada con su cabeza elevada, bucando ver de quién provenía la misteriosa voz.

Harry sólo la miraba hablar conmigo, él parecía no tener palabras en su boca

- Oye y quién eres tú para decir lo que pienso y lo que digo o no digo? - preguntó un casi exasperado Harry a esta humilde servidora.

_Yo, yo soy una escritora, ahora mismo estoy haciendo un fanfiction. Un fanfiction es una historia escrita por algún fan, en este caso de "Harry Potter" donde algunos inventamos aventuras, romances, peleas y sinfines, con tal de expresar nuestras ideas, claro está, jugando con ustedes y a veces alterando sus personalidades, y poniendo palabras y pensamientos de los cuales se sentirían avergonzados._

Hermione cayó sentada sobre el sofá, con una expresión inmóvil, mientras Harry parecía procesar la información.

_Siento que se enteren de esto, pero sí, han sido usados, y ni se imaginan de qué formas! que no entraré a detallar ahora, pero ya luego les demostraré lo que sus "fans" hacen con ustedes, y no debería excluírme, ya que si están en estas páginas es porque yo los estoy escribiendo. Les confieso que haré algunas travesuras con ustedes, pero todo será en buena onda, no pretendo dañarlos, solo divertir un poco a quienes osen leer esto. La diferencia es que esta vez estoy pretendiendo darles su personalidad propia, aquella que se fue forjando a lo largo de los libros escritos por J.K.R. y pos darles un espacio donde puedan expresarse y decir sus inconformidades sobre lo que es este mundo; y no como otros escritores, ponerles una personalidad propia y ajena a lo que son en realidad con tal de satisfacer una trama extraña a la cual le agrego sus nombres y sus trucos de magia._

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry la negaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo! - me dijo Hermione efusivamente - Quiero saber qué tanto se dice de mí en tu mundo.

- No, claro que no! - se opuso Harry - No te das cuenta que nos está usando?

- Harry, ella puede ser dañina o no, pero es la única manera que tenemos de poder expresarnos y dar a conocer cómo nos sentimos!

_Hey! tampoco me traten de serpiente venenosa, ya les dije que pretendo darles su propia personalidad, además de hacerles conocer los estragos a los que los someten otros "fans" que estoy segura son más dañinos que yo._

Hermione y Harry parecían estar en una disyuntiva, por lo que decidí traer a Ron.

Ron cae de bruces sobre el piso, todo envuelto en cenizas. Tiene un rostro de desconcierto, al igual que Harry y Hermione.

- Que? qué hago aqui? - preguntó Ron casi confundido. Hermione le puso al tanto de la situación, mientras tanto Harry miraba hacia todos lados.

_No intentes buscarme, Harry, no me podrás ver, solo puedes escucharme._

Ron se exaltó y al igual que Harry empezó a ver a todos lados

- Es cierto? Hay alguien que puede hacer con nosotros lo que quiera?

- Sí - le respondió Harry no muy convencido de confiar o no en la autora.

- Ostras! A que nos puede enseñar más de su mundo no? Es decir, supongo que allí, debo ser famoso, claro, no tanto como tú - le dijo a Harry - pero al menos ser reconocido - Ron terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse la cantidad de personas que lo deben reconocer de tan solo escuchar su nombre.

- Entonces tú también estás de acuerdo? - preguntó Harry irritándose

- Dos contra uno, Harry, creo que deberías confiar, si no es en ella, al menos, en nosotros.

- Como quieran - dijo Harry, molesto de tan sólo saber cuántas personas lo conocerán en mi mundo. No es suficiente que todo el mundo mágico esté tras él, sino este también. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca pidió ser el niño que vivió.

_Bueno, supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte un poco Harry. De ahora en adelante no habrá más preocupaciones de los horrocruxes, ni mortífagos ni Voldemort, no planeo (por el momento) incluirlos en este fanfiction. Esta es una trama alterna donde yo les enseñaré acerca de mi mundo mientras ustedes esperan su próxima aventura a manos de su creadora._

Harry seguía sin estar convencido, Hermione parecía estudiar la situación y Ron tenía un rostro que expresaba curiosidad, alegría, emoción...

- Ya basta! - dijo Harry - no tienes por qué ridiculizarnos así

_No trato de ridiculizarlos! Si quieren dar a conocer y alzar su voz de protesta, deben adecuarse a ciertos requisitos que debo usar, como lo son el describir lo que piensan, hacen y claro, agregarle un poquito de emoción sino esto sería aburridísimo_.

_Por cierto Ron, tienes un gran club de fans en mi mundo. Tu imagen está representada en mil formas, como sabrás no todos tenemos dotes artísticas. Pero sin duda fue Rupert, el actor que te representa en la película, quien te dio algo de personalidad a nivel mundial, y déjame decirte que, a mi opinión, te ha ridiculizado. Hace unos gestos superexagerados y te hace ver como alguien más tonto. Pero supongo que con esa melena tendrá algo de encanto, pues varias chicas en todo el mundo suspiran por él._

Ron se quedó boquiabierto, parece no haberle agradado saber que el actor que lo representa le dio una imagen ligeramente diferente a como era.

- Me siento como una marioneta - dijo Harry levemente

_Créeme que de verdad lo siento... pero en nuestro mundo, en el mundo de fanfictions, eso son ustedes... marionetas._

**

* * *

P.S. **

Y que tal?? aburrido? mordaz? cruel? se sienten ofendidos? pero porquee?? no es mi intencion ofenderlos!! no, no, no, no... yo también he escrito estupideces románticas en mis tiempos "oscuros" jajaja, pero ya es historia. Esta nueva opción es ahora la que está en mi mente. Espero que a algunos les guste.

Eso sí, les pido reviews. Sé que tendrán ganas de machacarme, insultarme, mentarme las cinco madres... pero dejemos la bajeza cultural de lado. Quiero saber sus opiniones y qué tanto les ha gustado o disgustado este fic, así como qué cosas debería cambiar. Les agradecería eso.

_signed by_  
**The Aramil's Queen**


	3. Peor que Voldemort

**ERES PEOR QUE VOLDEMORT**

Ginny estaba sentada en un parque de Londres, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados, jugueteando con sus manos un pedazo de pergamino de quien la había citado ahí. La nota era anónima, sólo decía que lo esperara ahí a las 8:00 pm. Pero no necesitaba nada más, reconocía muy bien esa letra, sabía muy bien quién era; pero lo que no sabía es porqué la había citado en un parque muggle a esas horas.

Su abrigo no permitía que el frío cale su cuerpo, pero sus labios ya empezaban a resecarse. Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y aún no llegaba. Decepcionada, Ginny apretó más su abrigo y se puso de pié. Había sido suficiente, no era la primera vez que la dejaba plantada o esperando. Ni bien dio un paso chocó contra alguien que hace un segundo no estaba ahí.

- Ginny - la llamó suavemente el misterioso joven, Ginny alzó su mirada y se cruzó con sus ojos azules y sus rubios cabellos que brillaban a la luz de los faroles.

El joven mago se apareció frente a Ginny, y luego apartó su capa a un lado. En un parque muggle su vestimenta llamaría la atención, sobre todo el haber aparecido de la nada. Pero para su suerte en ese momento no había nadie observando la escena.

- Tarde, como siempre - le dijo ella fríamente

- Te juro que esta vez...

- Todas las veces son muuy importantes, Draco, nunca cambias tus pretextos. No entiendo el porqué de tu citación, y en un lugar como éste! Siendo un opositor a los muggles. La verdad no sé porqué vine. No sé porqué...

- Shh - Draco puso un dedo en sus labios..

Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras Draco sonreía.

- Sabes porqué viniste? Te diré porqué: porque me am... mas? ... amas?... Qué pasa aquí?! Qué hago contigo? Aléjate de mí! - gritó Draco a una sorprendida Ginny

- No te molestes en decirlo, asquerosa serpiente, que ni cerca de tí quiero estar... qué pasa aquí? Qués es este lugar? Porqué estoy hablando contigo? Porqué diablos...

_Calma! Calma!_

Tanto Draco como Ginny voltearon a buscar de dònde provenía la misteriosa voz, Ginny empuñó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo. Inmediatamente se desvaneció el parque, la neblina y desapareció el frío. Las formas difusas se aclararon y frente a ellos se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione; todos igual de sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó entre dientes Draco.

- Malfoy! - exclamó Harry a la vez que sacaba su varita, acompañado por la misma reacción de Ron y Hermione.

- Ginny? Qué haces con él? - preguntó Ron a su hermana, sorprendido.

Malfoy también empuñó su varita, mientras Ginny atontada caminaba en dirección a su hermano. Mientras tanto Hermione bajaba la guardia y cruzaba sus brazos.

- Supongo que tienes algo que explicarnos, autora - dijo mirando hacia arriba. No tengo más remedio que contestar.

_Bienvenidos todos! ..._

Pero ninguno parecía aceptar de buen humor la broma.

_Está bien, lo hice otra vez, una pequeña travesura. Esta vez fueron Draco y Ginny, pero es que ellos también son parte de toda esta locura! No intenten nada, y guarden esos juguetitos que la magia no les será posible en tanto yo no se los permita. Brillante de ti, Hermione, no tardaste mucho en saber que era yo la causante de todo esto._

- Bueno, como que todo anda de cabeza desde que te cruzaste en nuestros caminos - me dijo ella resueltamente

- Perdón, alguien me explica qué pasa aquí - decía Ginny, despojándose del abrigo que tenía.

- Allá ustedes - dijo Malfoy - Yo me voy de aquí.

Draco intentó desaparecer, pero no lo dejé. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces, pero igual no lo dejaba irse. Finalmente empuñó su varita y empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscándome.

Mientras tanto, Ron disimulaba unas risas y Hermione miraba extrañada a Draco, al igual que Ginny. Harry era el único que parecía preocuparse frente a esta situación.

- Quien eres? Qué haces? Qué pasa? Es acaso otro de tus trucos Potter? Acaso lo estás haciendo tu, Granger? - el rostro de Malfoy se llenó de furia, y antes de que Ron o alguien más hiciera algo, Draco estaba convertido en un hurón.

_Cuando digo calma... es calma... y no estás calmado Draco. Bueno chicos, prácticamente la situación es la misma. Los estoy usando, los pongo en situaciones incluso ridículas, como a Draco en un parque muggle, pero considero que depiés de todo lo que se ha escrito de ustedes... eso no es tan malo._

- Espera, espera... quieres decir que tu me pusste en ese frío parque a esperar a Draco Malfoy? a Draco Malfoy? a Draco Malfoy? - Ginny aún no se lo podía creer - Sabes quién es ese? Sabes quién es?

Sí, lo sé... y sé lo horrible que debió haber sido saber que lo esperabas porque lo amabas...

- Qué? - preguntó Harry aún sin salir de su enojo contra mí.

_Cosa que nunca pasará en "su vida real", pero que aquí, en el wonderland de los fictions, pasa a cada rato. Por favor Ginny, no creas que no sé de tu historia con Harry, estoy al tanto de eso. Lo de Draco fue sólo una locura momentánea._

Ginny se había ruborizado cuando le mencioné a Harry, tanto ella como él se incomodaron frente al tema, pues hace meses que habían dado por terminada su relación.

_Y alégrate Harry de que no te haya involucrado con Draco, pues porque ese iba a ser mi tercer capítulo. Pero sabiendo que..._

- ESTAS LOCAA?! COMO SE TE OCURRE INVOLUCRARME CON ESA COSA!! - gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Acto seguido, Draco dejó su forma de hurón, gracias a mi obviamente, para proseguir con su protesta e indignación

- ESO SERÍA ASQUEROSO! - gritó Draco mientras enseñaba su dedo medio hacia el techo.

_Síi, lo sée... y es por eso que decidí no hacerlo. No tengo ganas de expulsar lo que tengo en el estómago._

Para Ginny y Hermione esta conversación se volvía desagradable.

- Qué te crees? Crees que somos tus juguetes? - me reprendió Harry mientras tenía los puños apretados - Ya me cansé de verte hacer lo que quieras... aún así sea Malfoy... Incluso eres peor que Voldemort.


End file.
